Finding You - Part 2 of Spellbound
by ScarletBelle87
Summary: Following their chance meeting with Kaiba, Naomi can't seem to get him out of her mind. Will their paths finally merge? Part 2 of the series Spellbound This one-shot won't make much sense on its own so reading part 1 of "Spellbound" - Remember Me, first is best.


**A/N Hey guys,**

 **So initially I wasn't going to do a continuation but the longer I thought about it, the more it appealed to me. So if you liked the first story as is you can ignore this piece :P For everyone else, I really hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Naomi walked through her large airy apartment to stand outside on the balcony. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue Domino sky. She could never tire of this vista. The ocean spread out before her, the shore peppered with colourful umbrellas and beach towels as the citizens of Domino frolicked at the beach. She took a sip of the cold orange juice in her hand, droplets of condensation covered the glass and dripped off the bottom to the floor. It was a beautiful day. She decided it was far too beautiful to stay indoors so she quickly packed a beach bag and headed out the door.

Naomi stepped out of the building and walked down the path directly onto the beach. Her blue kimono billowed slightly behind her as the breeze caught it. The white bikini allowed her minimal protection from the glorious warm rays of the sun. She walked along the shore, feeling the soft sand beneath her toes as she wiggled them. She eventually found the spot she was looking for and laid down her beach towel on the fine beige sea sand. She slipped off her kimono and deposited it into her beach bag before lying down on the towel with one leg propped up. She closed her eyes, soaking up the vitamin D. This was the perfect way to spend a Saturday. At least it was until she felt something plastic smack into her side. She opened her eyes and lifted her aviators to see a little child scurrying to get their inflatable beach ball. With a smile she picked it up and handed it back.

"Here you go, kiddo."

With a look of complete uncertainty, the child grabbed onto the too large ball and ran back to their mother who mumbled apologies that Naomi dismissed. She eyed the two month old magazine that the woman was reading under her umbrella. The cover had a picture of Seto Kaiba and Keiko Tanaka with an exaggerated split between them. It was clear what that story had been about. Seto Kaiba's split from his fiance was common knowledge throughout Domino. Every time Naomi spotted a new article or heard someone speak of him, it took her back to the Chamber of Commerce dinner. Kaiba was fascinating. He was intimidating and intelligent but she sensed that he hid a wicked sense of humour behind that scowl. He was exceptionally pleasing on the eye as well. Smiling, Naomi lay back down on her towel, her dark glasses shielding her eyes once more.

A lot had happened since their meeting and it all played on her mind now.

While most of Domino had found out about Kaiba cancelling his wedding and breaking up with Keiko via the announcement from their PR people, Naomi had found out in a more personal way. It had been a dull, cold, rainy day in Domino and she had decided to get a coffee at a cosy cafe that she frequently visited. She got a large cappuccino in a to go cup and thought that she had spotted Keiko but she seemed to disappear as quickly as she had seen her. Naomi thought nothing of it and drove back to her office. It was about an hour later that she had heard raised voices outside her office door. Keiko had burst in looking furious.

"Miss Tanaka?!" Naomi had said, surprised. "Have a seat." She dismissed the secretary that she and her husband shared.

"How can I help y-"

"Seto is leaving me." Keiko burst out angrily without any preamble.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naomi replied, still unsure as to why Keiko came to her.

"Like hell you are. It's all your fault." Keiko fired.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Naomi said calmly. It was true, she was very confused at this point.

"Everything changed after he met you. You said something to him that night. You must have." Keiko accused.

"You mean the night of the dinner? Miss Tanaka, I only chatted to Mr Kaiba briefly. Mostly it was about being at the dinner and then he introduced me to Mr Hashimoto as I had shown interest in working with him but was unable to chat with him during the night. I assure you, I have said or done nothing to warrant suspicion." Naomi said evenly. It was ridiculous that she was put in this position.

"I don't believe you. People talk, everyone knows you never attend with your husband. Why is that?" Keiko said suspiciously.

"Because it isn't his scene. I do better at events such as these than he does so it makes sense that I go alone."

Keiko scoffed. "I'm not gullible enough to believe that. It's obvious why you trawl through these events alone."

"Miss Tanaka, I sympathise that you are in a difficult situation but I urge you not to make assumptions about my marriage. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have a meeting now but if you want to you can always call me to clear anything up." Naomi got off her chair and escorted Keiko out. That was the last time she had seen her.

She saw Kaiba soon after that at a restaurant where she was hosting a client, and as a courtesy she approached his table to greet him. In an instant that forgotten electricity returned. It was as if the air felt magnetized around them.

"It's good to see you again." Kaiba smirked.

"Likewise. And thank you for the introduction to Mr Hashimoto, it has been a most profitable one."

"You're welcome." He said in his gravelly voice. She had never felt such attraction to anyone before.

"Well, I think I've intruded enough. Have a lovely day gentlemen." Naomi greeted before she went to her seat. She felt Kaiba's gaze follow her.

Naomi turned over on her towel, folding her arms under her head as her back warmed. She still could not believe the way things turned out, especially with her own husband. She had mentioned the encounter with Keiko to she husband, but Hiro did not seem particularly interested. In fact, there was very little conversation when they were not in the office discussing business. Hers was a marriage of convenience and this was one of the little things she would have to bear. She loved her work and if her marriage was the price, she would pay it, after all, no one could have everything.

Her loveless existence reached a point where she would not see Hiro at all for days on end. She was no fool, she knew what was going on. A few weeks after the incident with Keiko, Naomi was home making herself a warm drink. The electric kettle had only just clicked off and she watched the noisy, rolling bubbles of boiling water subside through the glass when she heard the door open. She heard Hiro enter with a giggling female. She continued quietly making her cup of tea when he walked into the kitchen, girlfriend in tow. Both their smiles where instantly wiped off their face.

"Naomi! I didn't realize you were home." Hiro said surprised.

"Oh don't look so shocked, we both knew this day would come." Naomi said as she took a sip. She watched him over the top of her cup. His discomfort was a little pleasing. She heaved a deep sigh and extended her hand to the strange woman in her home. "I'm Naomi, the wife. You are?"

"Yoko." She said shaking Naomi's hand. Naomi then turned towards her husband with a smug look on her face. "What's your plan Hiro?"

"I didn't want to do it like this. I was going to talk to you later." He said.

"Did you want to do it over dinner, with flowers and jewellery?" She asked sarcastically. "You can talk to me now." Naomi said showing no emotion.

"Fine." Hiro said handing over an envelope. "We can do this quickly with mutual consent. Just sign the divorce papers."

Naomi pulled the papers out and read through them. Most of seemed pretty standard, she did not care for their joint possessions, all she cared about was the company.

"You're out of your mind if you think I will sign away my portion of the company." She said clearly.

"It's my company." Hiro said, his stance becoming rigid.

"It's our company. Half of it is mine and if you are afraid of working with me, you can leave." Naomi said pleasantly.

"Don't be difficult." Hiro ordered.

"I'm not. Look if you want it that bad, buy me out." Naomi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Hiro looked uncomfortable.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She asked caustically. "Well, I'm sure if you ask your mummy and daddy really nicely, they'd help you out. Just don't come to me when the company needs rescuing."

And in the end, that was exactly what had happened. His parents were the bailout he needed. Naomi only returned to the apartment to pick up her clothes, jewellery and all the music she had acquired over the years. It was a little sad to think that her life with Hiro could fit into the boot of her car. Still, there was no sadness in saying goodbye.

Soon after this, Naomi once again bumped into Kaiba. This time it was at Kaibaland while taking her nieces out for the day. She was starting to wonder if the timing was a coincidence. It seemed suspicious that she would run into this glorious man twice since meeting him, both after major life events, yet she had never seen him in person before the dinner event. They had left this encounter with him saying, "Perhaps I'll see you again." Somehow, it seemed like a promise. It took a lot of bribery to keep her nieces from talking about their aunt and Seto Kaiba.

The sound of a particularly large wave crashing brought her back to the present from her state of half dozing. The heat had rendered her quite parched so she decided to pick up her towel, throw her blue kimono back on and pick up her bag, making her way to the water's edge. The foamy surf captured her feet, the water was cool and the salty air clung to her, it was refreshing. It had been a long time since she felt this free.

Naomi spotted a beach bar and made her way over. She took her seat on one of the stools and got the bartender's attention.

"Hi there. What can I get you?" He asked flirtatiously.

"A pineapple cooler, please." She requested with a smile.

"Coming right up."

She watched the muscular, board short clad man mix the drink. It was a bit hypnotic watching him work. It was a shame anyone had to work when the day was this lovely. She idly wondered what Kaiba would be doing. Her musing was interrupted by the bartender placing a coaster and the drink in front of her. It was a tall glass with a slice of pineapple and lime on the rim with a little umbrella that poked out.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." She smiled pleasantly. She took a long sip of the icy yellow drink. It was entirely refreshing. Just as she swallowed, Naomi felt a shadow fall over her. She could feel the gaze on her back. She turned around but she knew who it was before he even spoke.

"I did say I'll see you again." Came Kaiba's low voice. She was caught in his gaze. He took her drink from her hand, sucking on the straw that she had just sipped from. She smirked at him, pupils dilating. Kaiba was spellbound.


End file.
